Shannons reaction
by Alanah963
Summary: Shannons reaction to Boones death, One shot. T to be safe


A/N Just a quick drabble of some sort about Shannons feelings at Boones funeral written at 1:50 :P You know the deal, If I was writing Lost Kate would've went straight to Jack, Sawyer to Juliet, Boone and Shannon would still be alive and it would still be running. :) Review...

I saw them carrying him,wrapped in a blue sheet. He looked normal,except for being a couple of shades paler and the cut on his forehead, Thats what I necer could understand about death, How someone could look so...so... normal even though the thing that made them, them is gone. They placed him on the ground and put the sheet over him, I wanted to scream at them to pull it back that hes claustrophobic, That he needs to breathe, That he doesnt want to be buried, he wanted to be cremated so his spirt could fly and he'd never feel claustrophobic again, I knew all this because one night when we were lying under the stars after we burned the bodies we asked me what I wanted done when I die, I told him I wanted whatever he wanted. I heard Jack ask me if I wanted to say somthing but I didnt trust my voice or even what would come out if I had a voice, I could start screaming about how it should have been Locke not him,not my sweet Boone, Boone who would never even swat a fly... Was dead. I noticed Sayid was saying somthing, How dare he, He didnt even like Boone. He hated Boone, thought he was an overprotective rich spoilt mommys boy. They lowered Boone into the grave and I still couldn't feel anything, All I knew was that John Locke needed to die, Someone needed to take his life like he took my brothers life, I just sat on the sand and waited for Sayid to come back and tell me, that John Locke was dead. I had Boones backpack and I found the photo of us on the cruise 3 years ago, when my hair was really short, Neither of us liked it but Sabrina told me not to cut it so I rebeled and cut it all off, The first time I met Boone I was six years old and I remember the first thing I noticed about him were his eyes, they were so deep and vivid, they reminded me of a wolfs, Thats what Boone wanted to come back as a wolf, Hes always loved wolves, Ever since they moved in, He had a photo of a wolf on the back of the door, Even when he did up his room and threw everything out, That was the one thing that always stayed. Sayid came back and told me that he didn't beileve Locke killed Boone, I was going to go to Jack and ask him for a gun, Say I wanted to see the plane where Boone had his accident that I needed to go by myself, So it could fully sink in. I saw Jack sound asleep "Jack?" I called out, But he was out cold, Then I noticed the key around his neck, I slipped my arms around and took off the key and ran into the jungle, I found the spot where the guns where buried, Took one and buried the case again. I took off running until I found Locke, "You... You killed my brother," "No,No I didnt Shannon, now put the gun down," I cocked the glock and he looked afraid, "Shannon...Please" "No, Its your fault, Not Boone, Not my Boone, I loved him, How could you," I didnt even realise the tears were falling at this point, When Kate,Jack and Sayid came running up , "No, Its his fault, He has to pay for what hes done," I pulled the trigger when I was knocked to the ground, Sayid looked down at me "Im sor-" "NO I HATE YOU," I screamed at him and ran off, I ran and ran and ran. Thats when I saw it, the plane, Thats when it really kicked in, Boone was dead, My Boone was dead. My heart was in my throat, I felt like I was going to vomit. I remember one night, me and Boone were lying in his bed talking when Boone told me 'I'll go where-ever you will go,", I looked up at him and smiled "Same big brother," Thats what I wanted now, I wanted to die, to follow Boone into the afterlife or be reincarnated or who really knows what happens, I just wanted Boone. It felt like half of me died with him. I had Boones army knife in my pocket, I pulled it out and pressed it to my wrist, I closed my eyes and pushed it down when I heard Boone, 'I love you Shan,' I dont know if I imagined it or not but it helped me, "I love you too Boone," And I let the tears fall and I just sat infront of the plane crying all night, When the sun began to rise, I made my way back to camp. I arrived on the beach and everyone was all concerned, I looked over at Boones grave and thought 'I'll see you soon, Big brother,'

Not that good written in 20 minutes but I just wanted to write somthing :P Review... :D 


End file.
